1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for a hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a hybrid vehicle provided with an engine and two motors (refer to Patent Literature 1).
According to the vehicle disclosed in the Patent Literature 1, when a condition to cope with engine brake is satisfied, the engine and the two motors are controlled in such a manner that torque based on required torque is outputted to a drive shaft, with rotation of the engine continued at lower limit number of revolutions or more, regardless of the required torque and required power. It is therefore considered that the engine brake is allowed to act on drive wheels when the required torque is less than zero.
There is also proposed a hybrid vehicle configured to move into an engine brake mode to perform a regenerative operation of a generator if state of charge (SOC) of a battery exceeds a second upper limit, which is lower than a first upper limit at which charging is to be prohibited, in a case where vehicle required drive output has a negative value during motor traveling (refer to Patent Literature 2).